Forever In the Sunlight
by 99rain99
Summary: 'My body is your bread. My blood is your wine.' Red eyes, red blood, red world... Everyday Johnny Rayflo waits for his lover to come to take his blood and fill him with pleasure. But something is definitely wrong with him. He has weakened a lot yet his hunger for Chris grows uncontrollable and stronger every day. Can his desires be satisfied or will he be drowning in blood?
1. The Children of Night

**Rain: Helloo, everybody! It has been a long time since I have started a new fiction and I gotta say that I fell in love with Vassalord! I was really surprised that I had not noticed such awesome story before and the characters were just so hot and awesome! I hope you'll be as excited as I am!  
**

**ENJOY IF YOU CAN!**

**Warnings: Violence, blood, slight swearing, yaoi, angst**

* * *

**Forever, in the sunlight**

''**At night, shall we dance and feast with joy. But by the morning, we cannot face the mother sun or we shall burn. Together.''**

…_I am not afraid of the black world._  
_Neither the explosions nor the crimson people._  
_Because no one will find me__…_  
_That is why I am not afraid of the black world._  
_And this person…_  
_This is a black person, so I am not afraid__…_

**Prelude: The Children of Night.**

Johnny's POV

There is no hurry, there is no time. There is no schedule, there is no worry. We can do what we want and so will we. We won't rush nor run, not when we have nowhere to run to. We need no time for we need no knowledge of the time.

Only matters the day and the night. Only we need to know the difference between the moon and the sun. Oh, fearful sun burns us, we cannot see it. And the tempting moon feeds us, the children of the night.

Can you already guess, what we are, my love? If not, ask me and be sweetly, slowly eaten by me.

**Flashback:**

This world of darkness scares me. I can only hear the sound of the screaming, the burning, the bombs, the blood… I sleep in the ocean of blood. I am surrounded by it. I know I cannot come up without sacrificing some blood for the Devil. I hear many voices calling me but there's nothing to hold onto to get away. I am not a prisoner but I am a monster. This is my nest, my kingdom.

I guess…If there will ever be someone to help me up from this grave…I'll love him forever. If that someone is able to love me and give me love, no matter what I am, I'll surely be happy to burn with him. But I am afraid and that's why, I need someone that's not afraid of the dark world. I need someone who'll never leave me.

I will keep that someone with me, forever and ever, and be by his side until we both turn into ashes. This I swear. And I swear...to give him everything: my kingdom, my blood, my soul…I swear to give him my heart, even though it has stopped.  
I will love him, with everything I have. For an eternity.

''_Did you know t__hey say it's a phenomenal way to die by burning? The last thing you'll see is a breathtakingly beautiful light and the last feeling you'll feel is the pain of burning. _

_…__It's only a fleeting feeling but more joyful than the life itself. I wanna be burnt like that too. But only with you, my dearest.''_

**To be continued**


	2. Lazy Satan

**Rain: Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Violence, slight swearing, yaoi, angst  
**

* * *

**1****st****: Lazy Satan**

I know for sure I'm sleeping. Since the day he left, I have been sleeping. I see dreams about him; about the times when he was just a kid. I know he has always been smarter than everyone or then just stupidly curious and incredibly lucky. He survived the war and managed to grow up after all…

_Well…not without scars, of course._

He is an intelligent child. He opposes me a lot yet his love is always visible in his eyes as he looks at me. I don't know if that's just his way of showing his affection for his father but I think it's rather cute. He pouts a lot; he eats a lot and talks even more. Or that's how he used to be…Nowadays he's such a brute. Anyway, he did not fear me like others did. He always came back to me and never let me go. He refused to.

…I have ever seen such an innocent child. That's why he is my son, my _Cherry_.

''What are you doing?''

Oh, I have dozed off, I see. I open my eyes and find him staring at me. Well, I must be a sight: hanging upside down from the rooftop. I only smirk at him and lick my lips.

''Well, I _am_ a vampire and a vampire is basically a bat. And the bats sleep upside down.'' A lie. I prefer sleeping in a coffin. Most of us do.  
He rolls his eyes and comes closer. He sits down on a red couch, and pats the cushion, inviting me to come.

And I come. I sit beside him and right away get pulled closer by my hair. He tilts my head roughly to the right and locks his intense gaze into me. Oh, he looks so passionate, so darn _hungry_.

In a second his pupils go small and his eyes change color as he goes mad from hunger.

''Good morning, father.''

I feel his fangs piercing my neck. Ah, good boy. Suck it all out. He drinks without an ounce of hesitation, slurps with a hunger of a newborn baby. I feel him trembling in pleasure as he eats me. I chuckle and pat his silky, blonde hair.

''Rather passionate today, hm? Good boy, Cherry.'' I say this and lean against his mouth. It feels good.

_Red. Everything is red. His eyes, my blood. This red world is rather nice, I think. _

''Master?'' This time his voice is steadier. He has stopped sucking my blood and now holds me close, looking all worried.  
_Hah._  
I open my eyes and look straight into his blue eyes. He might look a bit corny and a cold person, but inside him, his stopped heart still loves me.

_He is still the same than 100 years ago. He hasn't changed a bit._

I give him a big smile so he won't worry. I hate it when he worries.

''Now, now, Cherry. I am not that weak.'' Well, that's not a lie but not a truth either.  
I have weakened, I admit that at least.  
He furrows his eyebrows cutely at the nickname. ''Honestly, when will you call me by my real name?'' He hates the nickname, but to me, he'll always be Cherry (The virgin).

''Yes, yes Cherry-chan_.__''_ I laugh and jump off of his comfortable lap. I cannot help but tease him. He is my only entertainment in this huge mansion and I love to see his frustrated face.  
''It is Charley, you idiot master!'' He shouts at me and throws a fist which I easily dodge.  
''Upsie daisy.'' I laugh and keep walking forward.

_So, he is worried then?_

I know that usually when he's hungry, he comes with such a ruckus and starts breaking stuff. Nowadays he doesn't even try to kill me. Boring.

''So, how are things at Vatican?'' I say with a big yawn. I know he follows me, no matter where I go. He's quiet for a while so I can already guess before he answers.

''They have started asking about my past. It is said to be necessary if I ever want to become a priest…'' Ah, the-so-hated-topic is here. He hates to talk about his chaotic past.  
Even I used to avoid talking about it because it also makes me a little shaky.

''Well, they already know that you are a vampire, no? What else do they need to know?'' Well, I can already imagine what the big popes want. They want me.

He doesn't answer, that's everything I need to know I was right. Shit.

We walk the hallway back to the main hall where the fire burns in the fireplace and the walls are filled with bookshelves, large and expensive paintings and different kinds of maps. I slump down onto the nearest armchair, my favorite one, and let out a huge sigh. He stands quietly beside me and for a moment, we only listen to the silence and the small raindrops hitting the walls, roof and the windows of the house.

''Do me a favor will you?'' I am surprised by his determined voice and turn my head to look at him. He looks even more serious than normally.

Next, for a second, his defense wall melts, even just a bit, and I am able to see a flashback of him when he was just a brat.

''Take better care of yourself, please.''

I know. I know I have been slacking off from taking care of myself, not eating and stuff. But when he was gone, I totally lost all interest in everything. You see, my Cherry has a job as a vampire hunter and he can be gone for a long time.  
Well, not too long if he doesn't take me with him since he refuses to drink any other blood than mine. But now he was gone for three weeks. And for a vampire who does nothing that time feels like an eternity.

I sigh again and scrub my nose.

''Alright, but do me the same favor. Be careful.'' I say quietly while looking out of the dark window.

I can almost feel his anger and irritation strike me like a thunder. He really worries a lot.  
''Tch…you idiot!''

Suddenly, even before I can react, I am pulled into a kiss.

The speed surprised me but I'm shaken off even more by the passionate, warm lips which are pulled against mine. His kiss is rough and quickly over, but there's a certain lovely taste in it which leaves me craving for more.

''Nnn…Chris?'' I mumble and he lets go.

He pulls away soon but stays close to me, looking right into my dark eyes. I see a flash of red in his own eyes before he begins to talk.

''I will if you will. If you die, I will die. If you starve, so shall I. If you wither, I will wither. Let me be your support, let me be your _partner._''

He says it so seriously and so truthfully that it makes me shiver. It's more like he's proposing than scolding me. Oh yes, I love you too.

This time I won't laugh nor throw jokes at his face. I won't smile nor cry. I only stare at him, and feel his emotions as they join together with my own.

''…Oh, my dear son. I already share my everything with you: My blood, my body, even my frozen heart belongs to you just like yours belongs to me.''

It's not a laughing matter but after I've said that, I chuckle. It just sounds so strange and it doesn't suit me. He also flashes a small smile. I am amusing him even though the matter is a grave-serious.  
We have made a vow of partnership. We are one, me and him. Forever, probably. If 'forever' is and will be.

''_My body is your bread. M__y blood is your wine.'' _I say, teasing him, but in reality, the words have a deeper meaning.  
Right. I share everything with him. I'll give him myself, my blood, when he needs it. I'll help and love him like a proper father until the day when we die.

…But he hates it; he absolutely hates himself when he needs to drink my blood. He feels like he's betraying himself as a human but for his God, he only drinks my blood. That's why, by my mocking words, his irritation becomes alive once again and his anger boils inside him.

''Chris…'' I call him as he suddenly pushes himself up and turns his back at me. He doesn't answer. I know he hates my reckless side but I cannot help it. I am a vampire to the boot but he also has his God and more humanity than I have. Well, I am a lot older than him anyway…I can drink blood from the humans if I want.  
This, of course, he hates more than anything.

''Master, I…I'm going to rest a bit.'' He says this and leaves.

When he is gone, I cannot help but feel empty. He has been with me for a long time and everything feels slightly meaningless without him. I mean, I created him and so on…but I never intended to become this pathetic.

I sigh again and realize my neck's still slightly bleeding. I lick my lips and realize I am hungry, so goddamn hungry it hurts my throat.

_When did I…become like this?_

I cannot help but feel a little depressed. I used to be more passionate. At the times like this I really realize how much my life depends on Chris…It makes me a bit scared.

''Shit…''

This cannot continue like this. I have to do something…In order to survive. I have to change, both myself and the way I live or someday he might find me from my coffin, drained to death. I know…he wouldn't be able to survive if I died.  
I look outside where the rain is still pounding the mother Earth. It's such a sad sight…making me feel more sorrow than I've felt for such a long time.

_I'm sorry…Cherry._

**To be continued**

* * *

**Rain: So Vassalord basically forced me to write this. Not that I mind xD Anyway, I won't be making this a long story, something like 3-5 chapters. And I really want to focus on Johnny and Christ since I love them so much! I also want to write some soft yaoi since I only have been writing smut...but there will be SEX so beaware XD**

**Once again I'm sorry for the possible mistakes! I was so thrilled to write this that there might be some mistakes here and there...Anyway, I really want to hear your thoughts about this fic so reviews are always warmly welcomed!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Under the Moon

**Warnings: slight cursing, violence, angst, blood, sex and of course, yaoi (boyxboy) **

**Rain: aaand, here's the second chapter. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**2****nd****: Under the Moon**

It's been two weeks; two exhausting weeks since Chris left home. I have been trying to eat more than usually but somehow the blood in my throat tastes so dry, like I'm trying to drink ash… Damn, I'm so exhausted, so weak.

''Rayflo-sama, are you not well?''

I glance at my maid Minea, a cat-girl, who has been my servant for decades. From the darkness she was born, just like us vampires. But she is neither a human nor a cat…maybe she is a monster?  
I snicker at the thought.

_No…The real monsters are us._

''No… I am just simply thirsty.'' Ah, she knows that already. Of course she does.

I miss him, I greatly miss him. I'm hungry for him. I cannot deny it. I admit it. I know it.

''Eve-sama said she'll arrive shortly. Want me to call her to get you more food?'' Minea is also worried. Truth to be told, for these two weeks I have been eating like crazy. Drinking more than for years but I still crave for more. I want something tasty, something sweet yet bitter.

_Bittersweet. The greatest taste ever made._

''Ah, please do. Maybe she has something to satisfy my needs.'' Minea nods and quickly vanished from my sight. I sigh and lean back onto my favorite armchair.

I don't get it. What is wrong with me? I have been drinking blood like there's no tomorrow but still I'm not stated. I touch my aching throat…It's like…I'm suffocating. I slowly stand up from the comfortable chair and drag myself past the huge doors to the garden and slump myself against the railing. I lean down and pull out a smoke.

_It's like my throat is not accepting any other blood than Chris's…_

I sigh and inhale a good sip from the cigarette dangling in my mouth. The weather is nice, the mood is merry, birds are singing and whatsoever, but somehow, I just cannot relax with the rest of the world. I know that this raging hunger cannot be stated without him. I miss him.

I miss his intoxicating scent which makes my head all dizzy when he hugs me. I miss his raspy, low voice as he calls me by my name, sweetly.  
I miss his rough but gently touches when he messes me all over. And I miss his eyes, his ravenous eyes as he gazes me, eating me all up. I shiver by lust as I remember him. Chris, Chris…I miss you.

''Come back already…'' I mumble and close my eyes.

_If only he could come to me and stay with me for an eternity._

''Hey, shitty replica…are you okay?''

My eyes instantly snap open as I hear a worry-filled voice calling me. I look up at the gorgeous female who eyes me from a short distance. She is beautiful, of course. She's made from my DNA so we share a similar features but it's her eyes that make us so different. My eyes are pitch black, blackened by the horrible sins they have witnessed. Her eyes are still more radiant, and hopeful.

I grin at her. ''My, my…It's nice to see you, Eve. How do you do?'' My voice is relaxed, well-behaved when the reality is everything else. She looks at me suspiciously, as if not believing my sudden change of attitude. But she shrugs her shoulder and smiles back at me.  
''I'm doing well, eating better and shit…but I heard that ya don't eat that well nowadays?'' Rayfell leans to the nearest rock pillar and lights up a smoke.

''…'' I don't need to answer, me being quiet is all she needs to know that she's right.

I am no weakling; I am a pureblood vampire, ancient, wise and strong. If I start to falter and tremble, I'll probably end up drying and dying. My problem is not something that's normal to us purebloods. I have heard many stories about vampires who _refuse _to drink blood and eventually die by committing suicide for not eating. I am not refusing blood; I am drinking shitloads of blood…so why, why do I feel like this?

She, of course, knows all of this. She's my kind, too.

''I've never heard a pureblood suffering the _drying, _but guess we can figure some things out…'' Rayfell says, wondering all the while. She looks at me, appraising. ''Where is Chris?'' She asks.

_Ah, how embarrassing. She's always hitting the nail straight away. She knows me so well._

I sigh and scrub my neck, annoyed. I feel like smoking again but my throat is so dry I dare not. ''Cherry is on an adventure like a good kid should…he'll come back eventually.''

Rayfell snickers, like a little devil she is. She knows my hunger for him even though I barely show it to anyone. I cannot hide from her; we are bound by both blood and soul. She probably knows me better than I know myself.

''Well then, _Adam-sama…_'' She says enchantingly as she suddenly moves closer, running her sharp nails over my exposed chest. ''Let me assist you and _help _you with your _little _problem.'' This she whispers in my ear as he stamps her smoke right beside my face.

I grin, showing my sharpened canines.

''**Roger that, my sweet Lady.''**

We are vampires and so must we feast upon the night. When the moon shines brightly, our hunger grows uncontrollable. We are the carnivorous predators, hungry for the sins of the flesh and blood. We are the hunters, so must we hunt our little preys. I do not need to run after my prey, they'll come to me when I want them to. And right now, I'm starving.

''_Haah…aah..H-hah, faster…''_

''_Do it, do it, please!''_

''_Nhhh, hhsss….''_

''_T-touch me, master...ahhhh…''_

I sit in the middle of an orgy on my armchair. I don't need to move, my preys are all over me. The eyes shine in the darkness, moans and gasps are loudly filling the room only encouraging the needy figures. The smell of arousal has filled my nostrils already, my own needs to be soon released.  
My eyes burn red and the annoying tingling feeling inside my gut tells me to feast, to eat, but I won't, not yet. It's too early.

Right in front of me, two of my beautiful preys pleasure me and themselves while begging me to take them. My eyes follow their desperate movements as they try their best to please me. They sure are cute; the two small boys who have the most pleasing faces and bodies. But still I don't particularly feel so hot about them. They're just food, eye candy, pets... I am excited though…

''Master, do we please you enough?'' The smaller boy asks with a trembling voice.

I lower my gaze and look right at the brave talker who has buried his face into my naked crotch. He has a beautiful face with two big brown eyes but the only thing that pleases me in him is his hair color. He has short, light blond hair which makes him look so _similar_. He reminds me of _him _so much that I am suddenly drowned by a raging lust. Without thinking I sink my both hands into the hair and roughly push the boy against my now huge boner.

''Does it look like you please me?'' I purr, encouraging him more. The other one notices as I quickly give him a warning, and vanishes from my sight letting me focus on the blonde one who stares at me his eyes filled with both fear and excitement.

''Now, pet, please me even more…'' I say while I force him to open his little, moist mouth. He lets out a small moan as I forcibly stick my big rod inside his mouth and groan by the wetness that greets me. Slowly but steadily he starts sucking me off while emitting small noises through his nose. He is similar enough to attain my interest but my mind isn't focused on him, but on a certain someone.

''Chris…Chris, oh Chris!'' I chant his name while I thrust myself into the small mouth of the unknown boy. I don't give a flying shit as the boy almost chokes by the force of my movements.  
For a moment, I lose myself in my fantasies of my sweet Cherry and I am able to run away from the reality.

When I finally come, I whisper his name for the last time and fill the boy's mouth with my seed. I instantly let go of his hair and groan while slumping against the chair, shivering a bit from the orgasm.

The heavily-panting boy now stands up and straddles my hips while intertwining his hands around my neck. He looks at me with a horny expression, begging me to take him but no, not tonight or never.

_Cherry is my only one, now and forever._

With a brute strength I yank his head back by his hair and make him emit a huge scream which I immediately mute by kissing him. Or should I say 'devouring'.

First I bite off his tongue and stick my teeth right through his sweet flesh. He doesn't make any other sound as I quickly drink him up. It's over in seconds and his lifeless body falls against mine, dead as stone. I wave my hand at the servants waiting at the door and they quickly come, take the corpse from my lap and clean up my messed up face and lips with the speed of thunder.

Somehow, I don't feel good. Actually, I feel even worse and angry than before taking the boy's blood. His blood tasted like mud, rotten; dirty...It makes me sick to my stomach.

''Oya, oya, you certainly do not look good, Rayflo.'' Rayfell sits close my chair, looking at the group of the drugged preys on the floor, screaming and fucking like animals. She has her own harem all around her, beautiful boys and girls, kissing her everywhere and looking at her as if she was a goddess. Stupid, poor fools…

''Hmph, his blood just tasted like shit, that's all.'' I say with a sneer and light up a new smoke. I certainly feel pissed off. Rayfell giggles at this but looks a bit concerned.

''This is indeed a bad thing, Rayflo. These little kittens I brought are really the best ones I could find. They're all pure virgins so their souls are not corrupted. Their blood should be mouth-watering...'' She says while licking the bloody skin of a girl sitting on her lap.

I grunt, disappointed. I knew that the drugged preys she brought were virgins. God-blessed virgins should always taste the best for vampires but the taste of the boy made me feel so bad.

_Why…why am I feeling like this? I want blood, I'm hungry but nothing satisfies me…It's like, their blood makes me even more sick._

I clench my stomach by a sudden pain. ''The heck..?'' I murmur while feeling the huge nausea building up. The pain expands and hits all my nerves. In a mere second, my vision flickers and I am surrounded by a thick frog. Everything darkens.

''Rayflo?!'' I hear Rayfell shouting my name from somewhere. I cannot see well anymore. Everything hurts, it's so painful, and it's hard to breathe.

''S-shit…'' I manage to gasp before I vomit all the blood I have devoured from this night.  
I fall into the cold embrace of the silence when everything finally goes black only one name on my lips before I lose my consciousness.

''_Cherry…__'__'_

* * *

**Rain: ah, I almost feel bad for Rayflo, juust a bit ^^ he's evil but no worries, Chris will probably save him! heheheee... And yea, i added Rayfell to this fic too because I started liking her a little and so on...**

**And sorry for the possible mistakes once again etc etc, I just wanted to get on with the story and get the things going. Cannot wait for the smut part XD**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!  
**

**See you next time!**


	4. Torturous Pleasure

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi(boyxboy), some swearing**

**Rain: Aaand, here's the third part. I am so sad but the next chapter will probably be the last one :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3rd: Torturous Pleasure**

''_Aaah…T-too strong…''_

_My voice is weird, way too weird. His lips on my skin burn but pleasantly. His eyes are fixed on me. They're filled with wild desire, burning deep red as he sucks my blood with such a hunger._

_I clench his blond hair in my grip as he keeps sucking, ignoring my wish. He knows that I long for his fangs, I long for the pleasure he gives me while he feasts on me. It's all so exciting, drowning in my own blood while he fucks me._

_Ah, indeed. I'm not stripped off my clothes, small biting wounds here and there, and the blood slowly running steadily on my white skin. I feel so dizzy yet so good I feel like screaming…_

_He lets go slowly, watching he won't tear my skin. He's so tender yet brutal. He is my tender monster, my beloved. He licks his lips clean as he eyes me, his prey, trembling underneath him. He is fully erect; I can see how his arousal plunges against his trousers._

_I chuckle and take a hold of his pants. _

''_Take these __**off.**__'__' I order. Immediately he starts stripping himself. He really does whatever I want, no matter what I ask him. When he's naked I turn the tables around and push him down. It's my turn now. I am so hungry and aroused it hurts._

_I bite my own lips and taste myself, but only for a moment when I attack his lips with my own, forcing him to drink my blood. He starts moaning right away. I know he cannot handle my kisses._  
_He's so cute._

_While I kiss the life out of him, I take his cock in my hand and start stroking it harshly. His breath goes heavy and his heartbeat quickens in a flash. I cannot complain, though…I am the same. _

_When I finally let go of his lips they're already all wet and red by my blood. His hair is messed up, his breath almost steaming, and his pupils small by the immense want and need._

_I laugh softly at the enticing sight. He is a perfect meal set for me._

''_Now then…__**How**__ exactly do you want me to devour you…Chris?''_

And my eyes snap open. Immediately I let out a small scream as the pain shots through me. I curl up against the white sheets and clench the sheets with my hands.

This sucks, really. How many days has it been already? I cannot tell.

I burned. Oh my friend, I cannot even describe you the flames of hell that kept licking my burnt skin. I needn't to scream; I simply couldn't. When I first time came to, I was lying on my bed. The second I opened my eyes, the fire started to burn inside me.

My blood's on fire. I am burning, _again_.

''Rayflo, stop being such an asshole and let me help you!'' Eve is an asshole herself. She knows I do not want her blood. The very thought makes me want to puke. I don't want blood, I want _him._

''N-no. Let's…Wait for Chris's return.''

Aah, that was already three days ago. For three horrible days I have been lying on my bed, grunting and whimpering because of the burning. It's like the worst fever you have ever felt before. My body temperature was so high I guess one could have cooked an egg on my skin. It was so hot.  
Rayfell said she'd refuse to leave my side until Christopher would return and she had sent Minea and Cheryl (her partner) to look for him but there were still no reports or sights of him.

Rayfell sits beside my bed, holding a huge piece of ice on my forehead. It helps-a minute or two before she needs to change it to another one. It's simply melting and whenever she needs to go to either get more ice or get more food, the pain is incredible.  
I cannot talk any more for my throat has dried up. I cannot feel my tongue by now and the only thing I can taste is ash.

''Chris, Chris, where are you damnit?'' I murmur against the sweaty pillow. My teeth have been aching annoyingly but even though I already tried once, the blood I drink just won't stay in my stomach. My body is refusing every bit of the blood, forcing me to vomit it all.

It's strange. I have ever heard anything like this happening to any vampire. Vampires suck and drink blood, that's their food. If a vampire stops drinking blood, it'll perish. That's just the way it is.

''Really, this is already so pathetic! Where the hell is he? He cannot be away any longer either, he needs your blood or he'll dry too! And you look so damn weak it annoys me to hell! Argh! I am so sick of this situation already!'' Rayfell shouts angrily and storms out of the room.

She is worried after all. The anger is just her way to show her feelings and try to hide her growing panic. She cannot do anything. I mean, she could probably try to force me to drink her blood since we have really similar blood ceilings but…I just don't want.

_If someone is to save me from drying, it must be him and no one else. This is the proof of our bond._

I am probably being stupid and stubborn but the truth is; I am really worried about him. He has been over three weeks already. He should be exhausted, pained and whatnot. Why hasn't he returned to me? Why must I only wait here and worry? Why…

_Why isn't he by my side when I need him the most?_

I bite my lip in my frustration. It's not just his blood that keeps me wanting him, no. I want to see him, his eyes. And hear his raspy voice as he calls me. I wanna smell him, his scent and drown in it. I wanna feel his hot lips on my cool skin before he sinks his wonderful teeth into my flesh and drinks like a newborn baby from its mama's breasts. I want him in me, into me, till we become one and unite. I want him, all of him. I won't hesitate nor falter; this is only pure desire and need, a strong feeling of monopolizing and caring.

He is my partner after all. We need each other, in order to survive.

_But…what if he has had enough of me? What if he is already sick of me and has abandoned me?_

Right away, as this wicked thought enters my brain, a horrible pain shots through my chest.

''Chh….!'' I squeeze my chest while my body curls up on itself by the piecing pain. It's like my chest is crushed by two big iron pillars, squeezing my insides into a mess, breaking and gushing.

I try to call for Eve, who is still in the other room, but the pain soon spreads and I cannot utter a word. I'd scream but my throat's all dried up. I am suffering, slowly. And more the pain grows, more sorrowful thoughts enter my mind.

_What if he's angry with me?_  
_What if he's hurt? What if he's somewhere dying, all alone?_  
_What if he has broken our partnership and disappeared from my life?_  
_What if he hates me?_  
_What if he doesn't ever again want to see me?_  
_What if he doesn't need me anymore?_  
_What if…he doesn't love me anymore?_

At the last thought, my eyes blacken by the pain and my world stops. I no more see a thing, hear a thing or feel-anything but the wrecking pain that halts my heart. Still, even in my unconscious state, I somehow know what's happening to me.

I am dying. That's for sure. I have seen this happen many times before.

A vampire, who's on edge of drying, will rampage to the very last breath and then finally die, drift away into the thin air like it never existed in the first place.

That's what's going to happen to me.

I am going to burn.

…_But if I am to die, I want to die by his hand, beside him. So I can at least rest in peace…if that's possible __for a monster._

_I…I want to die remembering his smiling face. I want to see it, for the last time, before he pierces my heart and takes it to himself since right from the start…_

_My heart has always belonged to him already._

-End of Rayflo's POV-

**When a newborn baby first time sees his mother, he'll recognize her as his mother for the rest of his life, no matter what happened. **  
**He will remember his mother's voice, her touch, and her scent. **  
**After the first touch, the child will be bonded to his mother, forever and ever.**  
**This, of course, matters to every kind and species in the whole universe.**  
**Including us, the children of the night: **  
**Vampires.**

I sigh deeply as I stop reading my reports over and over again. I have already finished my mission and now I'm just finishing up my last reports. This mission lasted longer than I had thought it would so I'm pretty exhausted by this point.

I lean back and look at the dark ceiling. I have been uneasy; really, really uneasy, like something is bothering my very being. Something is not right and I know what it is.

_Master…_

He has not been himself lately.  
He has been slipping into his own very world more often than in many years. It's like he's slowly drifting away… away from me. It both angers and scares me.  
I really don't want him to go anywhere where I cannot reach him. If I cannot be beside him, I will die. That's so simple.

When I first time 'died' before turning into a vampire, I was scared. But I wasn't scared to die; I was scared about the fact that I would not be able to see him again. I wanted to stay by his side forever; until the time would turn us both into ash…I want that to happen, someday.

_Bu that doesn't mean you're ready to let go of him…_

Ah, sometimes I hate my thoughts. They are so not me: selfish, demanding, stubborn and impatient. It's always the same thing when it comes to him. He is mine, my own master and I refuse to let him go.  
Suddenly I realize I am starving. I am starving of him, hungry for his blood and flesh. I wanna eat him. I wanna lick his toes before I devour them, one by one and when he's moaning at the highest peak of ecstasy, I will drown my teeth into his neck and bring him the greatest pleasure.

I lean further into my chair and smirk at the thought.

''Man, I really want to make him scream.''

…_Cherry._

Suddenly I have jumped up from my seat. Suddenly I'm out of the window, already rushing, running from the roof to roof. The wind blows painfully against my face but I do not care. My feet tremble by the sudden speed as I maximum it to the highest. I feel my heartbeat loud in my ears. Something is not right.  
It was a simple whisper, a wish, a silent prayer, my name, his voice. I heard it clearly as if he was standing beside me. I _felt _him. And I know something terrible is happening. I clench my teeth together as I face the horrible truth:

**My sweet, beloved Master is dying.**

We share a bond between us. It is the bond of a parent and a child, but even deeper than that. I _belong_ to him. He is in me, inside of me. In my veins the blood that runs is mostly a mix of mine and his. His blood speaks to me, calls out when he really needs me. Usually it's relaxed, filled with desire and so loud it hurts my ears…this time the voice I heard was filled with need, agony and pain.

It was so _quiet. _Way too quiet.

_Never once…has his presence felt this weak in me._

I cannot withstand the fear as it runs through me. The roof cracks under my feet as I bring out the real monster in me. The wind stops blowing against me, and it starts blowing into my direction as the impact of my power overrules it. I grin as my powers force the wings of a vampire out of my back and they spread open far and wide. Suddenly the roof disappears under my feet and I'm already high up at the sky.

_Master…I'm coming for you._

And so, the winged demon leaps to the sky freely, like it owns it.

* * *

**Rain: Gosh, Rayflo you're making everyone so worried :( I loved writing this chapter, it's my favorite so far! Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one, probably...so sad but cannot be helped. Sorry for the possible mistakes, I really feel like my english has gotten worse somehow...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this fic!**

**See you!**


End file.
